Say my name
by Atomzahl
Summary: Being hokage sure is a tough job. Just ask Minato Namikaze. But on one of his allnighters, the exhausted fourth get unexpected help from a certain sexy Uchiha. Yaoi, explicit sexual scenes, you know the drill.


**Say my name.**

****Pairing: Fugaku/Minato.

Warnings: yaoi, sexual content, that kind of thing.

Silently, Minato flicked through some old documents. His eyes flashed over the pile with unfinished work. Mission reports, conflicts between clans, irregularities during training and so on. The exhausted fourth hokage rubbed his temples in exhaustion and sighed, hoping that this pile of paper would handle itself. The blonde did exactly one more attempt to get to work, but found himself distracted by warm orange rays of sun. With his vivid eyes, he glanced through the window and earned quite a spectacular view of the desce1nding sun. See, even the sun is telling me it's time to sleep. Deadbeat, the highest official in Konoha laid his head to rest on the wooden desk, sincerely hoping that nobody would catch him like this.

Minato Namikaze was just dreaming about a rainfall of white paper and angry villagers shouting at him to finish his work – including the hayforks - when a few firm knocks on the door threw him back in reality. Minato quickly fixed himself, wiped away the small puddle of saliva on his desk as visual evidence of his exhaustion and told the person to enter.

Minato lifted his brows shortly. What do we have here? Mister sexy Uchiha paying him a visit?

'Hokage-sama, here are the reports from the police force.' The low voice of Fugaku Uchiha echoed through the room. Despite its cold-hearted nature, his voice still sounded like music to his ears, playing both his heart and mind like a harp. Still, he hated the formalities Fugaku used to great him with. He had told the Uchiha several times to simply refer to him as 'Minato', but the pig-headed man sternly refused the offer. Up to this day Minato did not know why.

'Thank you,' the blonde hokage said and took the pile of paper from Fugaku's hands. _Great, even more work. Just when I was about to get some sleep,_ Minato thought. He felt the Uchiha's eyes investigating him.

'You need some rest,' the Uchiha concluded. Minato raised a brow. This was the first time Fugaku seemed to show interest in his well being. The hokage tried to decipher Fugaku's thoughts, but didn't get very far. The exhaustion was clearly taking its toll now.

'Can't go until I've got this work finished,' he said tiredly and gestured to the pile of paper decorating his desk.

'You're hopeless, you know that?' Fugaku said and sided his head a bit. He frowned and closed the door behind him. The dark-haired Uchiha swiftly sat next to Minato and investigated the several piles of paper, starting with his own.

'Your work is totally disorganized. No wonder you're tired: you're losing important time by neglecting the job to organize this. Just look at my pile. I've sorted everything out for you. The top part deals with confessions of captured criminals, sorted on alphabetical order. The middle part consists of a report about the changes within the hierarchical structure within the police force, including the names of new agents. The lower parts are reports about criminals scheduled to be free within the upcoming two months. Since some these criminals are clearly determent to get their revenge on Konoha, it is wise to keep these things in mind. As you can see, we've sorted all these reports not just by number, but also by colour as well. Last but not least, there's a single report about several criminals operating in and around Konoha up to this day. I'm here to ask permission for our forces to- hokage-sama? Hokage-sama?'

Fugaku's eyes widened a bit as he realized that Minato was vast asleep on his desk, slowly breathing in and out.

'That damn idiot,' Fugaku hissed and groaned low in his throat. It's moments like these where the calm Uchiha really felt like punching that damn bastard in the gut. Hard. But he didn't. He just sat there next to Minato and watched the sun sink down behind the horizon, giving him a spectacular view of a painting decorated with a melange of the most beautiful colours. His eyes slid back to Minato, the blonde locks illuminating in the orange afterglow of the sun. The unusually skilled ninja slept here besides him without a care in the world. Fugaku smiled softly and semi-consciously threaded his fingers through Minato's hair. _Bastard, stop being a crappy hokage_, he thought.

_So you do need an Uchiha's help to get this done after all. _Fugaku sighed softly and started to reorganize Minato's piles of paper, doing his best not to wake him. Of all the people where he held a grudge against for practically placing the Uchiha's in their own ghetto, Minato was the last he would blame. He knew that Minato liked his presence and even saw him as a friend, but yet he could do nothing but show him his usual stern stare in return. Minato didn't deserve such a cold attitude for someone doing his hardest. The truth was: Fugaku envied Minato. The young hokage already achieved so much in life while he was forced to live the life of a black sheep. They were literally the outcasts of the Konoha family. But of all the people he hated, he couldn't hate Minato the crappy hokage.

As if he heard Fugaku's thoughts, Minato slowly opened his eyes.

'Are you still here?' he asked with a weak voice. 'Yes. Who's going to take care of this while you're asleep?' he asked and nodded to the perfectly organized papers. Minato blinked a few times and even pinched himself to check if he was dreaming.

'Fugaku you… that's not your work. You're supposed to-'

'Minato-sama, please shut it already. Can't you just thank me for helping you? Don't worry, I didn't steal any important papers. You can check me to make sure.' Fugaku was visibly losing his patience with the hokage. Minato blinked his eyes once more and wondered if Fugaku was kidding, but the latter stood up and spread arms and legs in front of his desk.

'Go on. Search me.' Unwillingly, a slight blush appeared on Minato's face. But he quickly regained his composure and shook his head.

'I trust you. You-'

'Trust me? What kind of hokage are you? I've spent two hours sorting your files while you were asleep. I've had a dozen of opportunities to steal pieces of vital information. Your job is to secure the safety of Konoha, right? Now, then do your duty.' Minato's gaze darkened. He actually hated to be lectured by that, but Fugaku had a point.

Minato stood up and walked to Fugaku. A bit hesitantly, he started by searching the man's body, making sure not to touch him in an indecent manner. Minato started with Fugaku's arms and shoulders, sliding his hands briefly to his back and sides. Fugaku was close. He could almost feel the Uchiha's heat radiating on him. Minato swallowed as their bodies nearly touched. His body felt… good. Swiftly he moved on to the man's lower body, forcing himself to think about ramen. He handled Fugaku's legs and hips. He made sure to check every pocket he could find in the man's clothing and realized only now that Fugaku's breath slightly changed. It became more shallow and hasty, as in pants. He glanced up and met Fugaku's gaze. Stoic as always.

_Don't try to fool me Uchiha,_ _I'm not that kind of a baka, _Minato thought as the corners of his mouth curled into a sly smile. Obviously, Fugaku was aroused. And he was the one responsible for that. A shiver of victory ran down Minato's spine. This game wasn't over yet. If that Uchiha was so persistent of being searched, he'd give the bastard what he wanted and more.

'Please take off your jacket.' Fugaku raised an eyebrow. 'Why, if I may ask hokage-sama?' Minato gave him one of his dark looks.

'Paper is easy to hide. I'll need to do a thorough search of course before you can leave.' Fugaku obeyed and slid his jacket off, before handing it to Minato. The Namikaze's fingers slowly stroked the stitched Uchiha crest on the jacket before searching it for hidden paper. He did not find anything. For a moment, Minato hesitated as he glanced in Fugaku's direction.

'What are you waiting for?' Fugaku asked with his stern look. Minato wondered how the man could be in this kind of situation without showing a single emotion. It was a challenge, Minato realized.

'Your fiancé will kill me,' he said and gave Fugaku a tentative look. The both of them knew where this was heading. They were both aroused.

'Why? Because you fulfilled your duty by securing Konoha's safety?' It was silent for a brief moment.

'Take off your shirt. I'm not done yet.' Fugaku grinned shortly and did as the hokage ordered him to. The man was bare-chested and a real delicacy to look at. The pale skin almost literally asked to be ravaged.

Minato couldn't stop himself anymore. With newfound hunger, he dragged Fugaku in a harsh, sloppy kiss that was so unlike him. The Uchiha groaned lowly, grabbed the hokage's coat and pulled him even closer. Minato found support on the desk, accidentally hitting a pile of paperwork that Fugaku organized only moments ago.

'Look what you've done,' Fugaku chided in his sexy low voice and pushed Minato to the floor, in the midst of several fallen papers. Minato panted, pulled Fugaku closer to him and kissed him again. His lips trailed to the Uchiha's neck as he held onto his naked shoulders firmly. They both wanted this so bad.

'I've made quite a mess, didn't I?' Minato chuckled and unbuckled Fugaku's belt. The Uchiha groaned lowly at Minato's touch. He boldly slid his hands under the hokage's clothing, swiftly taking his coat off in the process.

'I guess you must learn the hard way, Namikaze,' Fugaku said before grabbing Minato by his locks, kissing his lover passionately. Minato's eyes twinkled and his smile grew.

'I wasn't done with my search yet, Uchiha. Don't interfere with my job.'

Fugaku chuckled as Minato unzipped his pants and slid it down his legs. He hovered over the Uchiha and kissed him once more. He slightly panted as he watched the pale beauty underneath him. Instead of taking the effort of searching the pants, he tossed the clothing in a dark corner of the office and directly assaulted the waiting Fugaku. Minato – led by blinded lust – touched and licked every piece of delicious skin on Fugaku's chest. His tongue swirled around the pink nubs on his chest, instantly hardening them. Fugaku hissed and moaned lowly, his voice barely audible. Minato decided to raise the stakes as one of his hands slid down Fugaku's torso to his thighs. The man immediately tensed up as he moaned a soft 'Minato… ahh.' The hokage looked down on Fugaku victoriously. The sight of his dark orbs almost literally begging him to take him electrified him with pure pleasure. And damn, did it feel good.

'Finally you took the effort to call me by my name.'

'Just… get on with it.'

Minato complied happily. One hand slid down the Uchiha's boxers and started to pump his desperate erection. Fugaku's breath hitched as his body trembled. Boy, was he sensitive. Minato, driven further and further by his partner's reactions, increased his speed and pace. After barely a few minutes, his hand was coated with Fugaku's juice and the serious Uchiha was turned into a moaning mess. Just when he was about to come, Minato retreated and boldly licked the traces of pre come from his fingers. Fugaku hissed and gave him a death glare.

'Why are you stopping? You idiot,' he grunted with a trace of disappointment sipping through his voice.

'I want to hear you say my name again,' Minato said as he twirled his fingers through Fugaku's locks. The Uchiha raised his eyebrows briefly in astonishment. He saw the hokage's eyes twinkling with mischievousness. That damn bastard, playing games like this.

'I'll get you for this.'

With a low growl, he pinned the hokage to the floor underneath him, switching their positions. His eyes changed from brown to bright red with three distinctive black dot-like symbols. Minato blinked.

'Do you even realize how sexy those eyes are, Fugaku?' the blonde asked, licking his lips.

'Don't try anything stupid now. I'll take my revenge for this,' Fugaku answered and pulled Minato's head backwards by his hair. The Uchiha attacked Minato's throat by placing eager kisses and bites. The Namikaze arched his back, grabbing on to Fugaku's shoulders. He closed his eyes in sheer blissfulness, panting slowly. Fugaku stopped his ministrations and moved on to the process of removing Minato's clothing. Bit by bit, he exposed the blonde's sun stroked skin. Quickly, he removed Minato's trousers. Satisfied with the view, Fugaku licked his lips and dragged Minato closer to him for a harsh, eager kiss. The fourth hokage snaked his arms around Fugaku's neck and pulled their bodies even closer. The skins touched, sending shivers through their spines. Fugaku licked Minato's neck before moving on to his nipples. He tweaked one of them while sucking on to the other. Minato fisted his dark hair, arching his back in delight.

'I'm not done yet,' Fugaku spoke with a sinister voice as one of his hands trailed downwards to the hokage's erection. He stroked the bulge in his underpants a few times before allowing himself to touch and stroke it directly.

Minato's breath hitched at the touch of his warm hands. Eager with lust, he pulled Fugaku closer in a raw kiss, grabbing his chin fiercely. Their eyes connected. Minato dearly wanted to make the Uchiha suck him off, but Fugaku stopped every attempt of him trying so.

'Those sharingan of yours sure are annoying,' Minato sighed. Fugaku grinned.

'As I told you, this is punishment.' To emphasize his words, he stroked Minato's erection agonizingly slow, earning whimpers of disappointment. The Namikaze wrapped his legs around Fugaku and lifted himself to meet his neck. He licked his ear shell and nibbled on his lobe.

'Please Fugaku, make it feel better.' Fugaku's breath stopped briefly.

'Damn it, playing me like that.' Fugaku started working his erection fiercely, causing Minato to arch his back and moan for all his worth.

'You like it like that, don't you? You little naughty bitch.' With his spare hand, he grabbed Minato's hair, forcing him to look him in the eye.

'Falling asleep while I was talking? You sure have some guts. I could arrest you for doing that, you know? Want to spend a night in jail?' Minato, heavily turned on by his dark voice, shuddered and trembled before he came hard, spilling his seeds over Fugaku's hand and abdomen. He panted to regain his strength. His body felt like it was turned to jelly, but hell, did it feel good.

'Fugaku…' he panted. The Uchiha gazed at him with a questionable look, his eyes turning back to their dark shade of brown. 'You can lock me up anytime.'

He grinned, but was cut off by Minato crawling between his legs. He shuddered as he felt his spiky locks brushing the insides of his legs.

'Namikaze, what are you- aahh.' Without warning, Minato started licking the Uchiha's erection.

'It's not like we have any lube around here,' the hokage spoke in between his licks. Fugaku panted, but removed Minato's head from his member.

'It's not done like that. I'll have to prepare you first. Lick these.' He prodded two fingers in Minato's mouth, which he licked eagerly. The hokage gave him a seductive look.

'You're quite experienced in this,' he mused. 'What, you thought I was a little shy virgin?' Fugaku replied as he retreated his fingers. With his thumbs, he slid down Minato's boxers and spread his legs. He pushed one finger in his entrance, causing Minato to hiss and grab Fugaku's shoulders. The Uchiha wiped away some papers on the floor and curled his finger around, twirling inside of the warm tunnel.

'A-ahh…' Minato whimpered. Fugaku added a second finger, causing the Namikaze to shriek of pain. This time, Fugaku softly caressed Minato's jawline.

'Ease up, it'll feel better.' 'How do you.. know…' Minato forced out. Fugaku kissed him softly as he slowly pushed his fingers further in. This time, he hit a special spot which caused Minato to moan and arch his back.

'W-what did you do?' Fugaku brushed the spot again. 'Aahh.'

'You didn't know this?' Minato shook his head as Fugaku retreated. He positioned himself on top of the hokage, kissing him eagerly.

'So you really are a virgin. How cute.' 'Shut up.'

Slowly, he pushed in. Minato held his breath and held on to Fugaku's shoulders nervously. The Uchiha realized the man was in pain and tried desperately to hide it.

'You want me to stop? Tell me if it's too much.' 'No… no, don't stop. Go on. I'm fine.' Fugaku complied and pushed further. _God, what a tight ass,_ he thought. When Minato relaxed a bit, he started slowly moving inside him while watching the hokage's facial expression become less and less pained.

'Is it… alright?' Fugaku asked with a fazed look. Minato nodded. 'Come here, I want to kiss you.' Fugaku bent over to Minato and kissed his lips softly.

'I've wanted to do this, for so long. They'd.. never accept it,' the Uchiha admitted in between pants, finally showing his softer side. Minato nodded, realizing he was talking about his family. He caressed Fugaku's hair.

'It's all right. We talk later. Just… take me now.' Fugaku increased his pace and Minato started to moan softly.

'Ahh…' _Not good enough, _Fugaku thought and thrust into him hard. Minato gave a loud moan of pure pleasure, his body trembling in anticipation. Quickly, he continued pounding into him, giving him some sloppy kisses in the process. Minato's sounds became louder and louder. He grabbed the Uchiha's waist, blissfully digging his nails in his skin as he hit the spot again.

'Ahh… Fugaku, harder, please, take me harder!' he begged while his hands started working Fugaku's erection.

'Minato… you're so… hot and tight,' Fugaku moaned as he fucked the fourth hokage hard. Their bodies glistened in sweat. Fugaku hit Minato's sweet place over and over again, making him moan at the top of his lungs.

'Fugaku… ah! Fuck, you're so good.' After a series of hard, feral thrusts, Minato came. Just the mere sight of Minato's exhausted face and the sticky semen on his stomach was enough to make Fugaku come as well. Exhausted, he let himself drop on top of Minato, holding him tightly. The two just lied there in silence, catching their breaths in the dark office.

'We need to… clean this,' Fugaku spoke as he absentmindedly circled the soft skin of the Namikaze's belly. He nodded and wrapped his hands around Fugaku's waist.

'I'm tired, Fugaku. I've… overworked again. Let's sleep first.' The Uchiha grinned and wandered through Minato's hair.

'On the floor of your office? You sure about that, hokage-sama?' Minato groaned in displeasure.

'After all I want through to make you say my name.' Fugaku stretched and kissed Minato.

'You know what you have to do to make me say your name,' the Uchiha said playfully.

'Nothing comes around for free.' Minato grinned.

'You dirty bastard.'


End file.
